


Tags

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Noctis and Prompto shop.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 7
Kudos: 76





	Tags

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

There are a million and one things Noctis gets to do with Prompto that he couldn’t with anyone else, because everyone else treats him _differently_ , but to Prompto, he’s just another young man to mess around with. They stumble into a thrift store, a small space crammed with more objects than the entire Citadel has but all worth less than Noctis’ right shoe. That’s the fun of it, the thrill—Noctis gets to shop like name brands don’t matter. 

Prompto’s a great person to shop with. He’s a great person to do anything with. He and Noctis raid the racks, plucking out the most ridiculous things they can find and goading each other to try it on. Noctis finds a short, slinky green dress with draping shoulders that _speaks to him_ for whatever reason, and Prompto sees him looking and insists, “Dude, you _have_ to give that one a shot!”

Noctis laughs, because only Prompto would encourage him to try on a cheap, exaggerated dress that couldn’t possibly look good on anyone. He agrees, “Okay, but then you gotta try something too.”

Prompto lifts up his arm, already loaded with mismatched fabrics. “Way ahead of you, bud!”

Noctis snorts and grabs a few more things—sweaters that actually look comfortable and a printed shirt that has so many misspellings it’s hilarious. The store’s relatively slow, and the old lady behind the counter seems more engrossed with her crossword than the crown prince examining her wares, so they have an easy time getting into the change rooms. They each pick a tiny cubicle, and as Noctis changes into the dress, he idly wonders if Ignis would kill him for this. There’s a sign on the wall that says there’s a security camera, and he knows he’s not allowed to be filmed naked. 

There aren’t any mirrors in the tiny change room, so Noctis has to squeeze out and use the full-length one leaning against the pillar. The other door clicks open, groaning on its hinges as Prompto pushes it back. Noctis turns to see him emerge in a black spandex outfit that’s obviously several sizes to small, because its sucked right against his body and showing off _everything_.

Noctis gapes at him. Prompto gapes back. 

Then Prompto insists, “You’re buying that.”

It breaks Noctis out of his reverie. He snorts. “C’mon, where would I ever wear this?”

“To the bedroom,” Prompto says, grinning but winking, and Noctis can see that he means it. Noctis glances at his own reflection again. He feels like the dress looks silly at him, but he bizarrely likes it, which is weird, because he’s never even thought of wearing dresses before.

Then he looks back at Prompto, who’s now sporting a semi-chubby. The onesie makes it obvious. Noctis knows he’s smirking lecherously but can’t help it. He returns, “You’re _definitely_ getting that.”

“I dunno,” Prompto mumbles, turning to the mirror. “I thought I could attach a tail and get some cat ears, and it’d be a cute costume for a party or something, but...”

“No buts, you’re getting it.”

Prompto laughs, “Okay.”

He turns to head back to the changing room, and Noctis whistles. Prompto purposely wiggles his rear and coos, “If you like this baby, just wait until you see what I picked out next.” 

Noctis doesn’t want to wait—he follows Prompto into the cubicle and shuts the door.


End file.
